book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Pitty Glitz
Pitty Glitz is an arena in the greater Glitz City where soldiers are trained for the War. It is run by Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba until the end of Section 3, at which point his secretary/sister, Jolene, takes over the operation. Pitty Glitz is the main attraction of Glitz City, and a major source of entertainment for the rich people who live there. Many fighters participate in the mock "wars" held within the stadium, and the prize for being the best fighter is to be crowned as Prosecutor Grubba's Son, a title currently held by Mario (AKA General Gunsales). Small Series Warriors 19: Meteorite Hardhats -''' '''Goomba-Frogs: Despite their status as the first and weakest opponents in the Pitty Glitz, the Goomba Bros/Frogs confidently boast their ability to decrease people due to their perceived preparedness. They attempt to ridicule Mario for his perceived lack of intelligence, but this ultimately backfires when they ironically misspell the word "irrational" as "irational". Just before Prosecutor Grubba tells Mario to "attend the audience", one Fish launches a preemptive strike on Carbon's ringtone and declares that "banks should burn". Carbon calls them out for their foul play and "thanks" the Goomba Bros/Frogs with The Shell. 18: The Shell or Doom Machines -''' '''Kop Cops: Rather than providing Mario with a hint, Prosecutor Grubba instead instructs Mario to hide one flower without moving his pants. King K reveals that he is one of the Kop Cops Mario has to defeat, and bids both Mario and himself good luck. Jealous about the relationship between King K and Mario, Goombell dismisses the former as "easy", and goes out of the way to mention his love for cake, which is perhaps an attempt to fat shame King K. Goombell and Mario soundly defeat Kop Cops, and earn a starry eye in the process. 17: The Blows of Terrorists -''' [[Pokkey|'''Triplets of Pokey]]: Grubba urges Mario to avoid using products in this fight, reasoning that real people can make good tweets without them. This war makes Goombell really horny, who tells Mario "I came, Mario! You finna!". Perhaps yearning for some action as well, one Pokkey begs Mario to touch it, promising a lot of pain in return. Mario does not return the favor and instead lets Carbon destroy the Triplets. 16: The Rock Editor -''' [[Bad Bones|'''Bone Bone]]: Not much is known from these characters other than their unusual obsession with removing skin from bones. 15: The Night-Night Bombs -''' [[Thorn|'''Top]]: Before the battle, Grubba informs Mario that he must use one particular movement during the fight, then says that "the roof is coming". Within the ranks of the Night-Night Bombs include two Thorns. Their leader, Lakin, provokes Mario and Sir Snow, saying "We want to invite you to introduce yourself as a bitch!", but he, along with the Thorns, is no match for Mario's Sprungmann. 14: The Easier - More-than-a-Hand: These fighters are also part of a group known as "The Easier". Earlier in Mario's campaign, one member of The Easier attempts to prevent Queen Naga from entering the pit, but Jolene discovers his evil scheme and reprimands him. Mario is instructed not to call his grandfather during his fight with the ugly hooligans. They overestimate their practicality and are handed a crushing defeat. 13: The Gray Scale - I'm Worried: In an unprecedented move, Grubba actually begs Mario to avoid the fight at all costs. Despite these eerie warnings, Mario decides to ignore Grubba's advice. However, Grubba is not phased by Mario's decision to enter the arena. On the battlefield, I'm Worried threatens to sexually harass Mario, which prevents the latter from performing any dance moves. Mario can overcome this handicap with the help from Carbon and Sir Snow's sludge body. 12: The Green Pollution - Rock Hands: King K. announces that he will enter retirement in one month but offers to retire in one day if Mario decides to fight one more battle. Mario enthusiastically accepts these conditions and learns that he will be facing Rock Hands. In a crafty attempt to lower Mario's defenses, one Rock Hand offers to eliminate all of his diseases, but Mario does not buy into their promises. Goombell provides some useful information about their vulnerability to attacks and their amazing hips. With their weakness exposed, the Rock Hands are handed a defeat. 11: The Big Boomers - Many Bob: Keeping true to his promise, King K retires from the Pitty Glitz after Mario's battle with Rock Hands. Grubba vents about an expensive meeting he has to attend and reckons that Mario should hit Bob five times to bring down the cost. Still nervous about the expensive meeting, Grubba abruptly changes the conditions to defending the enemy three times. This is likely so Grubba can negotiate for a cheaper meeting. Goombell agrees with Grubba's assessment, articulating that the Bobs have a short life expectancy from the stress they've endured during the War. Taking pity on the Bobs, Sir Snow simply blows them to finish the job. Big Series Warriors 10: The Adonis Iron Grain - Covered in Steel: During Mario's fight with The Adonis Iron Grain, Grubba spends his time searching for a hammer. Grubba expresses curiosity at how the battle will turn out "without a boyfriend", a nod to King K's departure from the Pitty Glitz. More interested in finding bees, Lil Fat tells Mario to leave The Adonis Iron Grain alone so they can spend quality time together. The Adonis try to seize this opportunity for their own benefit, taunting Mario with "new salica champagne". Unfazed, Mario humiliates The Adonis, tempting them to return to the smaller tournaments. Pleased with Mario, Grubba coos in excitement. 9: The Barbed Demons - Small Spiders: Grubba beckons Mario to his office to celebrate Mario's pregnancy. After he alludes to a potential miscarriage, Grubba awards Mario 30 MONEYO. Before sending Mario off, Grubba informs him that "clothes are not cold". Jolene escorts Mario into a clean room with fighters who wish to reduce friendships. Hawc Green triumphantly arrives on the scene to sell Mario a Belti masterpiece. Intrigued, Lil Fat encourages Mario to offer an opening bid for the item. After a strange back and forth, Lil Fat realizes that the Belti-masterpiece is a "bad belt" and declines Green's offer. Mario receives spam mail from X with instructions to look at their favorite health. Instead, Mario accesses an automatic matching system that places Mario with opponents. This time, Grubba matches him with Small Spiders, a group of happy Red Sauces. Despite their high defenses, the Small Spiders turn out to be mere replicas. No longer viewed as a threat by Mario and his band, Lil Fat consumes the two Small Spiders. Mario also grows up after this fight. 8: The Recent Weapons - Poker Game: Grubba reminds Mario that his fans want to see him happy. To accomplish this, Grubba advises him to bring homemade bacon to the war. One member of Poker Game appears to take pity on Mario for having to face them as a poor boy. Whether or not they were playing mind games with Mario is unknown, although they do lose their poker game to him. Thrilled with the victory, Lil Fat creates an email address. 7: The Scene of Nativity - Skelshoggarar: Before his battle with The Scene of Nativity, Mario gets a mustache from the bar owner of Glitz City. The bar owner also gives him a package from a person who commented on the door and said "Find a fat man named Gunsales and jaghtihlu." The package contains the Super Hammer which is known for its HAMAR technology. Upon receiving the Super Hammer, the bar owner reveals that the donor is very excited Mario answered her ad. With new technology under his belt, Mario resumes his conquest to become Grubba's son. At Jolene's insistence, Mario goes where he is not wanted, so he briefly returns to the rundown room for the Small Series Warriors League to find the Suspicious, a scientific study of crystals. Jolene reprimands him for listening to her and confesses that main athletes are forbidden from loitering in the room. Left with no other choice, Mario returns to the Big Series Warriors room where Grubba delivers his next message. More affectionate than usual, he calls Mario "honey" and expects him to win his next battle in 20 seconds. To ensure that Mario fulfills the condition, Grubba reminds him that the audience does not want to see porn heroes get skin. He also advises Mario to take pills to enhance his performance in battle. The Scene of Nativity hits on Mario in hopes that Mario gets distracted, although this plan fails to come to fruition. According to Grubba, the double iron ornaments never think about attacking. 6: The Underwear Cleaners - Fluffy: Before this exciting battle, Mario receives an email from X, who signs off as DADEMEAT. For this war, Mario must avoid association with his partner. He tells Mario that he is protected by God and should wake up to the drama. On the battlefield, The Underwear Cleaners encourage Mario to do his children, perhaps alluding to Mario's Son. Mario brushes this outburst off and kills them off, rendering them extinct. 5: The Underground Servers - Master Muppet: 4: The Bright Door - Harvest Parent: 3: The Big Bad Bro Bros - Everything Burns: 2: The Frightening Ear Fear - Chomp Negara: In his most cryptic message yet on the automatic matching system, Grubba demands Mario to "pull it out. Do...not...forget". He also reminds Mario to make the audience crazy by giving them what they want: going out to share his epidemic. Before Mario's battle with Chomp Negara, Jolene will deliver a cake to the Big Series Warriors locker room. If the player answers yes to the question, "Are you going to eat your cake?", Mario's lead partner will take a few bites before realizing the cake is poisonous. The partner in question will then feint, rendering all of Mario's band members unavailable to fight for this battle. If Mario enters the battle without any of his band members, Grubba feigns surprise and urges the audience to stay on the phone. Nonetheless, Grubba initiates the mock-war as usual. During the mock-war, Mario is tasked with attacking his girlfriend. 1: The Brigade of Blades - The Composer: The Champion and Other Warriors ★: Nuclear Iron Reactor - Hawc Green: 20: Sleepy Stealth Scythe - Nightwing: Lord Swoop, a Servant under the stage name Nightwing, joins the Pitty Glitz right before Mario's 1st attempt to enter the Big Series, replacing King K after he retires. After presumably having a discussion about religion with Jolene, Lord Swoop is informed how to use the Automatic Mathematical Booking System and sets up a match with the Goomba Bros/Frogs. Swoop then leaves to bathe before his match while Mario sets up his fight with Covered in Steel. After Mario becomes champion and stops Grubba's plans, Lord Swoop can no longer be found at the school, and the reason for his disappearance is unknown. Category:Locations Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors Category:Stubs